Orihime in Boots
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: It's about a farm girl/rebellious leader sister who falls for the guy she hates the most the Prince. Rukia is heart broken when she was arranged to marry Ichigo when she's deeply in love with Renji her guard. To ice the cake Ishida has a dirty secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Orihime in Boots**

**Chapter One**

This isn't any ordinary story…it's a story about a simple farm girl who can kick butt and her romance. She takes care of her ill brother who is the leader of a rebellion and his right hand man is no where to be found.

oOo

Prince Ichigo is very adventurous and fearless man. His father was afraid of the consequences and decided to make an arranged marriage and made this is his last adventure. He was forced to obligated and go to Princess Rukias Kingdom. He went with his body guard Chado, his right hand mad Ishida, and Renji, Rukias body guard. That's where our story begins…in a carriage…

oOo

"How is this Princess Rukia?" Ichigo stared intently out the window. Renjis head went up recovering from his droopiness.

"Well she's a quiet person with a spicy attitude. She likes to stand up for what she believes." Renji saw Ichigo unmoving head and added, "But she's a very nice person! She loves her people very much."

"I see." Ichigo watched all the passing trees.

"Sir she's a very cute one." Ishida fixed his glasses. "I made sure myself."

"Thanks Ishida but I don't want a woman, and mom and dad know this. I need an adventure! Who needs a person when you have nature and who needs ecstasy when you have the excitement of climbing mountains! There's no joy in having someone to lag around with." Ichigo spirits went down and he looked out the window again. The scene of trees changed to a beautiful red sunset.

oOo

Rukia sat on her chair reading a book. Her eyes darted right to left as she turned each page.

"My lady what is that you have?" Her servant cleaned up her room.

"It's a book from a man named William, its called Romeo and Juliet. I wish for them to marry and live happily ever after but he was banished! Now she's planning to fake her own death." Rukia dropped her book, "It does seem helpless doesn't it."

"What my lady?"

"Having a highly respected woman marry someone who is not. Juliet married a poor boy but the world won't let it happen. It's the same for me…"

"What was that I did not hear you milady."

"It was nothing, nothing at all. When is it that this Prince will come?" She changed the subject.

"Some time tonight the King said milady. He'll be here with two others; Renji will be escorting them here."

"I see thank you. Can you please give me a moment?" the servant bowed and closed the door behind her. "Renji are you going to hand over me?" A tear rolled down her cheek, she wasn't strong enough.

oOo

Orihime helped her brother lay down on his back. She put the dirty dishes in the sink and then went back into his room.

"Brother what are we to do I got a letter from the Kingdom stating they are planning to take away our land and farm. You're in no condition to work and I can't all by myself." Orihime touched his hand.

"I'll get my men from near by and work out something with them. Orihime you don't have to work so hard you are a woman you should be learning how to cook and clean for when a man comings knocking on the door."

"I will never fall for a man brother. You are the only person I am to take care of."

"You say that now but a man will steal your heart and you'll want to marry him and bear children. I do much prefer if you would choose one of my men, they all have a thing for you."

"I don't want to be with someone as annoying as Grimmjow, and Uloqurria just gives me the creeps."

"Haha, you're too cute." He started to cough and he breathed in harshly.

"You need to take it easy, I'm going in town I need to get something so don't over exert yourself."

"Don't need to worry I'll just be here waiting."

"Sure." She got her bag and turned right before she left, "Promise?"

"Promise, now go." She left. He got up to his feet and grabbed a cane. He slowly walked to the back room and opened the door.

"Man! You win again Uloqurria!" Grimmjow threw his cards on the table. "You get to go first them loser."

"Hey." He weakily said.

"Leader!" Grimmjow got up from his chair and Uloqurria helped him in.

"I have an idea and I'll need your assistance."

oOo

"So this is where you'll be staying, and-where are you going?" Renji turned to see Ichigo leaving the castle.

"I can't stay coped up in the room I'm going to explore." Ichigo ordered the carriage.

"I'm very sorry to bother you but my friend here is compulsive he can't sit still. You may join us if you wish."

"Sure you'll need someone to tell you where everything is." Renji jumped in the carriage as the headed towards town. Chado stayed with Rukia as she dressed for dinner.

oOo

"Thank you Boss!" Orihime put the tomatoes in her bag and he laughed.

"It's alright I hope you brother gets better and my son seems…"

"He's not sick is he?"

"No he likes you and wanted me to give you this letter." He handed her a small letter and she put it on the bag. "Hope you accept his request! You'll be the prettiest daughter in law."

"Well have a nice day!" Orihime was upset, how many times will she get these darn letters?

She wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell to floor and she quickly went to pick up her food.

"Oh I'm sorry," the person helped her pick up, "Here you go." She was shocked when she saw his bright orange hair but his clothing indicated that he was from the high class.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically and looked at her ruined gown and frowned. She couldn't speak up to him but she couldn't help it. "You know what I take it back! I'm not thankful I'm upset, angry! First next time watch where your walking and secondly you high class jerks think you own the place and lastly you think you can just fix it all up with a 'I'm sorry'?"

The people around them were silent while Orihime let out a gust of air. She had been holding all her anger inside.

"That was quiet a display." Ishida smiled and took her hand kissing it.

"You have a horrid tongue." Ichigo was now pissed.

"Orihime it's just like you to get yourself worked up so much." Renji chuckled. "You have gotten very outspoken."

"Renji!" Orihime ran and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Don't ignore me!" Ichigo, "You should be punished for treating me this way. I am to be your future king."

oOo

"Bingo." Grimmjow was far in the crowd, "you ready?" Uloqurria nodded and they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 2

"Sire, that's something that should be withheld from the public ears." Ishida signed and fixed his glasses yet again, "You don't know what kind of crowd that surrounds you."

"She's naturally like this, she would've done the same thing if it was me, and I assure you." Renji defended Orihime.

"Well no woman should treat a man like she has done to me." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Are you saying I'm not lady like?" Orihime eyes squinted.

"Yes and any man that asks for your hand is mad and willing to die at his wife's hand." Ichigo draws closer to her.

"Really? Look at these! What do you think this is, Daisies?" She flashed five envelopes and put it back in her bag.

"Love is blind like the famous saying, they are too blind to see what their marrying."

"I don't have to put up with all this!" Orihime turns around and stomps away until she was gone from view.

"She sure is a cute one." Ishida.

"What? She's completely annoying!" Ichigo felt Renjis hand touch his shoulder.

"She was my first love." Renji lets out a gust of air.

"You too?" Ichigo couldn't understand why these men would like that loud mouth tramp. Then suddenly a dark woman with purple hair passed by smiling and winking at Ichigo. His face heated and he followed her.

"Let's follow Ichigo." Renji started to walk but Ishida stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll follow him you stay here and tend to horses." Ishida smiled and walked into the dark alley Ichigo went to a few minutes ago.

oOo

"Hey there!" Ichigo closed the space between him and the woman. She twirled and smiled closing her umbrella. "What's your name?" His hand touched the wall behind her.

"Yorichi but…" Someone hit him across of the back of his head and he fell to the ground out cold. "You'll won't really remember that will you?"

"Thanks it was short notice and everything." Grimmjow stuffed Ichigo in a bag.

"No need to say a thing it is for our leader, but I prefer that you do something for me next time your in town." Yorichi put her hands around his neck. She licked his cheek. "You taste delicious."

Uloqurria tapped her and she got to her feet. She picked her umbrella and opened it and started to walk away.

"You saved me there, thanks." Grimmjow wiped a sweat roll.

"No, I would've let her get her way if it weren't for the reason we have to get this thing to the boss pronto." Uloqurria helped him lift the body and put it in the carriage.

oOo

"I'm home." Orihime said softly she kicked something big on the floor. Something kept her on her feet, two hands exactly. "What's going on?"

"Oh my friend over here got himself capture by our group Orihime." Ishida let her go and she started at him with wide open eyes. "I think your brother is more suited to tell you the whole story then I am. Am I right Leader?"

Orihime eyes moved to her brother who was sitting besides Grimmjow and Uloqurria. He came to his feet and took her hand.

He explained that by kidnapping the Prince chaos was near the corner for the kingdom. They will start to blame others for the disappearance until it turns into a war. Both of the kingdoms would be too busy to see the rebellion growing faster and faster. Before they know it they wouldn't have any control of their people.

Orihime sat patiently listening, but she disagreed with the whole plan. Her mind thought of another idea, she wasn't going along with his. Her plan suited her more.

oOo

"How could have I let them go alone? It's been a week already and I can't find them anywhere in town." Renji rubbed his forehead. Rukia touched his cheek and he blushed under the touch.

"It's not your fault you did as you were told. They are somewhere probably lost and finding their way back no need to worry." Her face went red and got to her tippy toes to peck a kiss on his lips. "I love you Renji don't leave me."

"Rukia?" His face was confused, "But you are to wed Prince Ichigo."

"Please don't remind me. If I were to make love with him the only thing in my heart would be you." She yanked his shirt and hid her face; she didn't want to show her tears. His hands held her as she poured out her heart.

oOo

Ichigo sat in his room bored as always. They just kept him cooped up in the room with out anything to do. He jumped when the door opened and someone came in.

Orihime was staring at Ichigos confused face. He was about to open his mouth when she stopped him with her hand. She heard voiced coming closer and jumped on the bed and threw the blanket over them. She huddled close to him and told him to be quiet.

Grimmjow opened the door and took a peek in. Uloqurria raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Well it seems to me like he's sleeping." Grimmjow closed the door.

Ichigos hand pulled Orihime closer and slid down touching her butt. He smiled touched her cheek.

"Direct aren't you?" He teased.

"Shut up I came here to make a proposal." She sat up taking yanking his hands off her. "You want to get out right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you out and back in your kingdom fast and you have to promise me something in return."

"What is it just tell me."

"Save me farm, I can't lose it now. My brother is terminally ill and I'm just a woman I can't get a job."

"Sure thing, just get me back."

"Then you have to follow me, I'll put something in their drinks to knock them out and we'll head out." She slowly walked out the door and left it a little open, "I'll give you the signal to come out." She closed the door.

Ichigo sat unsecure, for a moment there he felt good touching Orihime. He felt like pushing her to the bed and making her scream his name. He slapped his face, what has gotten to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 3

"Father you are lying to me." Rukia said in disbelief. Her face went pale and her hands started to shake. She slammed the table and got up from her chair knocking it down. One of the servants ran up and picked it up at once. "We need to find them first!"

"Daughter your behavior does not suit a Queen to be." He said harshly and she snapped and sat back down. "The Mijo Kingdom hates us, they knew of the arranged marriage and of the union. They had all the reason to stop it. The easiest way would be to kidnap the Prince who likes to wonder in the wrong places."

"We have no proof Father." Rukia said quietly.

"Why do we need proof if they have motive. I have to protect my Kingdom at all cost." He crossed his arms and looked around the table.

"Then declare war." Knight Urahara was sitting at the other end of the table. Everyone eyes stared at his confident face and started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Why?" One man asked.

"We have a stronger and more skilled army then them, not to mention there's a huge difference in size. It would be easy to settle things, and when we're victorious we have another Kingdom in our disposal." He answered.

"That's sounds reasonable." The King rejoiced at the thought, "Let's proceed with that plan then."

Rukia got up from her seat and ran out and went to her room. On the way she bumped into something and fell to the floor.

"Princess I'm so sorry!" Renji bent down to help her up but she rejected it. He spotted the tear and then picked her up into his arms. He let her down and she sat in her couch. "What's going on? Why are you upset?"

"Renji we are war."

oOo

"This can't be happening," Orihime read the sign again, "The Station is closed. Why would a train station ever be closed?"

"What it's not coming?" He was busy looking at how messy the place was and started to imagine the train, yuck.

"We'll just have to walk." She said disappointed, that meant more time with this butthead.

"Don't you have any horses?" he asked.

"The Kingdom took those away from us a long time ago." She walked towards a dirt road. "Well aren't you coming?"

"I'm just not use to walking this much."

"I thought you were an adventurer."

"I ride horses and climb mountains but I don't walk."

"Don't be such a nagger and follow me, the more time we spend talking the more time it will take." He complained and followed her to the forest.

oOo

Orihime brother conducted a meeting. He had heard his little sister leave with the Prince. He knew she was tricking them when she gave them tea, she was never that generous. Grimmjow, Uloqurria and Ishida stood there awaiting his direction.

"Guys as you probably already know, Orihime took the Prince to return him. I want to you to keep an eye on them and help with out being seen. I've closed the train station for today so they should have token the dirt road. Stay your distance."

"Sir." Grimmjow and Uloqurria. Ishida smiled.

"Ishida I'm warning don't touch her." The over protective brother side was showing.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Ishid walked out with the rest of the gang. He became confused, who was the one he should worry about?

oOo

Aizen sent for a carriage, there was one thing he had to do before his plan could become effective. He packed a small bag and put something extremely wrapped inside it. He had to look for one last time. He unwrapped and the dagger flashed in the sun.

oOo

"Renji I tried to reason with him but he's so stubborn. He was so enlighten by the idea of war, land and power that it clouded his reasoning. " She yanked on his shirt. "He forgot about the alliance the Mijo Kingdom has with the Kento Kingdom." Renji gasped.

"This is suicide. We're surrounded, The Mijo is to our right and the Kento left. At any time a surprise attack can happen." Renji was starting to grow afraid.

"I have to remind him before he sends the bird." Rukia was about to open the door when Renji tapped her shoulder. She followed his eyes to her window. She watched in disbelief as the bird flied across the sky.

oOo

Knight Urahara gave Yurichi a letter and she nodded and jumped out the window. Someone walked up behind him he jumped and relaxed himself when he saw who it was.

"Aizen you scared me." Urahara.

"So you sent the letter to our leader?" Aizen faintly smiled.

"Yes, he'll get it by sundown. Where are you heading?" Urahara looked at him confused as he walked out and jumped into a carriage.

"I'm going to get some unfinished work done." Aizen closed the door.

oOo

"You aren't lost are you?" Ichigo pushed branches out of his way. "I mean you went off the road."

"The road goes in a huge circle, this is a short cut." Orihime wiped the sweat off her forehead. Ichigo stopped to catch his breath. "What you're tired already?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Well there's lots of trees around, pick one."

"Sheesh you don't have to be smart, I'll go over there just don't leave me alone here."

"Then hurry up." She sat down and relaxed her muscles. He was taking too long, what exactly was he doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 4

Orihimes patience was diming; he had been using the bathroom for the past fifteen minutes. She got up and stomped her way towards the direction he was at. Then she heard voices.

A man was him up to a tree; the other men were sitting looking at the loot. Orihime quickly got behind a bush and keep a good eye on them.

"Bambits?" She started to freak out in her mind. They were bad news and this was definitely going to prolong their trip. She bent down and grabbed a small knife that she tied to her ankle. She stood up straight a sword touched her neck. Her eyes followed it to the man holding it.

He was tall and wore an eye patch. He had a small girl on his shoulder smiling at her. He put the sword away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Yay Ken!" The little girl rejoiced, "So cool!"

oOo

Aizen saw the small house in the farm land and he knew where he was. It was his time to shine. The carriage stopped and Yorichi had just come out. She quickly left.

"Ah, my second in command and close friend. What's with the visit, and most of all where have you been?" Orihime brother didn't seem so happy. "Must be happy to see me so sick, just the right time to kill me?"

"Now why would you say that?" Aizen closed the door behind him. The wrapped dagger was in his hands.

"You've been plotting this since the beginning. You and the gang refused my nonviolent ways but you're the only one who would do something about it. Don't tell Grim and Uloqurria are on your side too?"

"You've always been so perceptive." Aizen closed the space between them. "You left yourself defenseless on purpose?"

"Yes, the only thing in my life is in safe hands. I'm noting but a burden." He got to his feet. "But I don't want to die on bed."

"Farewell." Aizen held up the dagger and the wrapping fell to the floor. "Dear friend."

oOo

Grimmjow and Uloqurria spotted Kenpachi. Ishida stopped and asked about the large man.

"That man is a Leader of a Bandit clan. They go town to town stealing and fighting causing havoc. It's rumored that they do things for the Kings, if the price is right of course. It's all game for Kenpachi though." Grimmjow rubbed his temples. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

They sat down and Ishidas eye brow went up. He looked around and stood up to see all around them.

"What are you doing?" Grim.

"Where's Uloqurria?" Ishida, Grim quickly got to his feet.

"Doing something I hope, we'll just have to trust him."

oOo

"Renji this is bad, we're helpless." Rukia fell to her feet.

"You need to be positive; maybe thunder will strike the bird on the way." Renji tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work. He bent down and touched her cheek. "You will become a very caring Queen."

"Not if it means war, and life with out you." Rukia now knew for sure that it was her duty but she couldn't aide with it.

"Rukia, I know how you feel." She looked up, "I'm madly in love with a girl whose too good for me and because of certain circumstances I can't even confess my love to her."

"She's lucky…you're such a great person too bad you have to live through that." Renji started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Renji could barely make out and then calmed himself. "Rukia I was talking about you, I'm madly in love with you."

"Renji…" Her heart started to speed up and her face flushed red.

"What you're all shy now?" Renji, "A few days ago you attacked me."

"I didn't know how you felt then…" he chuckles and lifts her up. She bends her head kissing him. His lips stroll down to her neck and she starts to pull on his hair. He stops himself and puts her down. "Renji!"

"Don't tempt me Princess. If I didn't control myself I would've gone all the way." She yanks on his sleeve. Her face red.

"I don't care." She slips off her upper garment (sweater). "I want my first to be with you the love of my life." Her dress hits the floor.

oOo

"What you got caught too?" Ichigo saw Orihime walking along Kenpachi side.

"Well, not exactly. I'm free, but they won't let you go so I have to follow them." Orihime crossed her arms.

"Where are they taking me then?" Ichigo.

"To another Kingdom called Kento, they said the King paid them for you." She answered.

"Too bad it wasn't any fun." Kenpachi untied Ichigo and cuffed him. The little girl on his shoulder jumped off and got on Ichigos back. "Oh we have a visitor."

Uloqurria came up to Orihime.

"You have my girl." Uloqurria said emotionlessly. Orihime was confused and Ichigo mouth went open.

"Are you going to join us too then?" Kenpachi. "You do what you want just don't get in the way."

Ichigo couldn't believe what the other guy said but in a way it got on his nerves. Maybe he simply felt bad for the guy but he knew it wasn't that.

oOo

Aizen covered the dead face before him. He threw the dagger out the window and went back to the carriage.

What he didn't know was that that face would be the one to hunt him to the point of insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 5

Orihime twisted and turn in her sleep something was making her uncomfortable and she didn't know what exactly.

Uloqurria watch her beautiful body move in the moon light. Every inch she moved intensified his desire to touch her and making her his. The thought of the feeling her every body against his, was making him shake. She was his only his.

oOo

Grimmjow had a bad feeling not too long ago and something told him to return to the cabin but he had to obey the leaders' direction. He looked at sleeping Ishida. He was such a wimp; he couldn't comprehend why he was in the gang. He'll just have to brush off the feeling.

oOo

Rukia couldn't sleep that night; her mind was on what she had just done. Renji light snore filled the room. She touched his muscled back and traced the line. This is what she wants for the rest of her life but like a dream once the morning came it was going to disappear. She got up and put on her robe and went to the bathroom. When coming back she saw a carriage coming towards the castle.

"That's strange and at this time." She looked at the bloody figure coming out and it looked back. Rukia moved away from the window. "Aizen?" She looked back out but he was gone.

oOo

Orihime woke up an hour early to bathe in the lake. She tippy toed to the lake and took off her clothes going slowly into the water. Even though she was alone she felt eyes watching her every movement. After cleaning every part of her body with soap she relaxed in the cool water. Then suddenly a sharp pain hit her across her head and she was knocked out. Uloqurria dragged her unconscious body out the water.

oOo

Ichigo and the Bandits continued their way through the forest. He looked around trying to find Orihime but she wasn't there.

"Did she finally leave me?" he was sad. But shouldn't I feel relief? He asked himself. Kenpachi stopped walking when he saw a big black bird flying north with a message in his feet.

"That's when we stop, and head back south. Leave the runt here and we need to start our trip at once." He released Ichigo and left him behind.

"What's going on?" Ichigo was completely confused.

oOo

"They let him go." Ishida, "Uloqurria and Orihime are nowhere to be found too."

"We'll take the snob and head back to the cabin. Let's hope Uloqurria and Orihime are alright." Grimmjow.

oOo

Orihime woke up in a dark and cold room. She was tied up on the floor still naked. She shook when the chilly wind hit her body. Some faint foot steps drew closer to where she was. Who ever it was, he was a cruel person. Cold hands touched her bare back. The person lips kissed her everywhere and she cried to herself. No one could save her now.

oOo

Grim, Uloqurria and Ichigo arrived back to the small house. Ichigo was sure that for a minute he could be in big trouble but all of the sudden they changed their plans. He wanted to know why they let him go, and where Orihime was. She was supposed to deliver him, had she gone back on her word?

Grim opened the door and stood in shock when he saw the horrid scene before him. Blood was splattered all over the walls and the bed where the boss body laid was completely red.

"They stabbed him in the heart, for every heart beat blood spattered on the wall. Then to make the pain easier on him the person took remorse and slit his throat. That means that the person who killed him knew him enough to get him to stand which also explains the throat. He's messy and did this when everyone was gone." Ishida examined the room.

"Doesn't that mean he would have to know when to strike?" Ichigo. They read too many books.

"Exactly, he knew that he would be alone and that he wasn't in the fighting spirit. This man who killed him, you might've even known him Grimmjow." Ishida.

"I know that he didn't mean much to you guys but to me he was like a father. So stop treating this like a game." Grimmjow lifted the sheet to take another look but he quickly covered the face. "We need to prepare his funeral."

"Wouldn't it be sad if Hinata isn't here for it?" Ishida, "She loved her brother a lot."

"Well I need to tend to this, would you guys like to find her? I have some friends in town they'll come." Grimmjow.

"Sure, right Ichigo?" Ishida.

"Yeah, we'll find her as fast as we can." Ichigo.

oOo

"You know how much I love you." Uloqurria got off of on top of Orihime and pulled out a bottle. "I want you so much. I want to feel you all over me; I want to screw you everywhere. Orihime…" He put the liquid in his mouth and opened hers. He started to push into her mouth.

oOo

"So where do we start?" Ichigo was walking on the trail when Ishida stopped.

"Well I thought you wanted to go to the Kingdom, escape I mean."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He wasn't content with the decision. As much as he wanted to go and finish his business he still wanted to see Orihime. He owed her some, and he wanted to…for some reason all he wanted to do was make sure she was ok. Her disappearance scared him and didn't seem like her. Maybe she didn't leave, maybe she was kidnapped. So many questions were unanswered.

"I see we'll look for her." Ishida smiled, "I think the last time I saw her she was bathing in the lake."

"Bathing?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed at Ishida.

"Grimmjow made sure I didn't see anything. Plus it was right around the time you guys got ready to leave so I left the job. We didn't see her again."

"We can start there."

oOo

Orihime got to her knees and spit out the red liquid he forced. Uloqurria had tried to kill them by drinking poison. What were they Romeo and Juliet? She yanked his shirt and put it on. It was long enough to go half way to her knees. It was better then being naked. She went to get her outfit. But she was weak, and her feet ached. She kept on falling to her feet and scraping her knees. Her vision started to get blurry but she continued to walk on. But could she make it on her condition?


	6. Chapter 6

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 6

What was Rukia going to do? Aizen saw her and he was definitely up to something. He had to have some kind of evil side he had been hiding from the public. He was completely covered in blood. What happened and who died in the process? She had to tell Renji it's something she couldn't hold back from him.

oOo

Aizen now had to work faster. Someone saw him yesterday, and it had to be Rukia the princess. Today he had to strike. The King spent much of his tie alone tending to his old yard. There would be the time and place to attack him and no one will know. Rukia might suspect but of course with her father gone she's out of the picture.

oOo

Ichigo found Orihime clothes left behind. She was there but why would she leave her clothes?

"Hey, Ichigo look at this." Ishida called. Ichigo went to where Ishida was standing. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah, she was dragged. That means someone took her."

"Seems like it. For all we know she could be dead and in the bottom of this lake. It could be by someone who wants to exterminate this family who has a grudge or something." Ishida. Ichigo heart dropped, he didn't want to believe she was dead. She was too much of a strong person for that. She can't be dead.

oOo

Orihime knew it wasn't that far, she could see where the lake was. Her legs were becoming weaker then before. She was freezing and the cold breeze made it even worse. Summer had just started and it felt like winter to her. She kept her balance by holding on to branches and trees.

She must've been hallucinating when she was drawing near the lake. Ichigo stood there in her imagination. He glistened in the sun, and his friend stood behind him. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. Why would she think of him at a moment like this?

"Hey Orihime you don't look so good." Ichigo took a few steps towards her, all great now he was concerned about her. This was most defiantly not happening. She yanked off the shirt and Ichigo gasped. The gasp wasn't for the fact that she was naked but her body was badly injured.

Her stomach was scraped almost skinless and her legs and arms were bruised. She managed to put on her cloths and she automatically fell to the ground. That was all her energy allowed her to do.

oOo

The King sat looking at the garden his father grew with his own hands. Birds fluttered and the wind blew gently. For some reason he felt like he was saying goodbye to this refuge. He dismissed the thought, nothing was going to happen. Renji called for him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a time my King." Renji finally caught up to him and let out some air.

"No it's alright Renji you are like a son to me." The King smiled and the wrinkles under his cheeks grew. "Tell me what is it that is so urgent?"

"Sire it's about your daughter." Renji started to get nervous; this was going to be hard.

"You're in love with her, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"She's been in love with you since you were a boy playing with her. You were bound to fall for her. I wish I could let you guys marry and give me precious grandchildren but she has her obligation. To tell you the truth you're the only man I want her to be with, if only she told me before the engagement."

"I know, I always thought of it as a lost cause. All of a sudden she told me her feelings and it felt great to have someone to share mines with." A moment passed by and Renji began to talk again, "There's something strange she told me about, last night she saw something that you should know. It was-" he was interrupted.

"Sire!" Aizen bowed and joined them.

"Well aren't all my wonderful men joining me today." The King chuckled.

"As it seems.' Aizen gave a dirty look to Renji and continued on, "There's something of importance that most be discussed in private."

"Very well then, Renji you are dismissed the conversation can be finished at lunch. Thank you for the talk and company." The King walked away with Aizen. Renji went inside the castle, he had a bad feeling.

oOo

Orihime woke up in a small room wit a fire running. She stretched her hand to feel the warmth.

"You've been out for two days." Ichigo was sitting in the dark other side of the room with an apple in his hands. "You must be hungry." He threw at her and she caught it. "I need to tell you something but I think it's better seen with your own eyes. Tomorrow, we have to be back at the cabin by tomorrow. I don't want to bring too late. Considering your condition I don't know if we should start heading out soon."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a burden." She hated feeling so useless, she rather have it the other way around. I guess that's what you get for taking care of someone your whole life. Now her mind wondered to where her brother was. Was he ok?

"You shouldn't be sorry it wasn't your fault. Someone did this to you." He looked at her surprised face. "You don't remember?"

"Oh, I thought it was a nightmare or something." All the memories hit her, the cold hands the disgust, walking and getting naked. She blushed, he had seen her. Ichigo wondered about the red cheeks.

oOo

Rukia and Renji sat next to each other drinking tea enjoying each others accompany.

"He didn't get to hear me out." Renji looked at Rukia.

"I'm sure we'll get the chance soon." She reassured him.

"So how was the ending of the book?" Renji tried to change the subject.

"Horrible! They died in the end of the book, he drank poison and she killed herself, nothing romantic about that." They jumped when someone slammed the door open. Soldiers grabbed Renji and pushed him to the wall. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The King has been murdered by this sword." Aizen came in with Renji's sword.


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 7

"Wait! You're blaming Renji for my father's death?" Rukia was stunned her life was clasping.

"He was the last person to be with him alive." Aizen claimed. "Is it not true Knight Urahara? You were the one keeping an eye on the entrance."

"Yes, he was but he came out with no blood it must've been a hit and run.' Knight Urahara didn't like answering to Aizen. He never liked Aizen to begin with.

"I would never he was like a father to me." Renji held his tears back.

"Well that's not what the evidence says." Aizen smiles, "send him to the dungeon and I will think of his payment."

"You have no right, I completely object!" Rukia blocked the door.

"You have no authority over me." Aizen said.

"What did you say? You're under me."

"That's a mean thing to say to your Uncle." Aizen.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Your father was my older brother; I was always keep under the shadow. But now that the kingdom has no King and the Princess is with out a mate it goes to me."

oOo

Orihime got on the horse with Ichigo; he was to help her stay on. Ishida got on another and they started to ride into the night. It won't be long until they get to the small cabin where it began and soon will restart.

oOo

"This can't be happening." Rukia sat at the edge of her bed wondering. The scene replayed in her head again and again. Something hit her, "Aizen said that Renji was the last one to _see_ him alive. Does that mean he didn't because he was the one who killed him? Was Aizen the one who really did?" Rukia got up; she needed to Renji right away.

oOo

The group took a pit stop because Orihime didn't feel quite good. She jolted to tree and behind it threw up.

"She doesn't seem too healthy." Ishida worried, "Let's hope she didn't get something out there in the cold. If you think about it she was bleeding and hurt maybe laying down on the dirty ground."

"We should go to a hospital instead then." Ichigo brought up.

"No I'm strong enough." She wiped her face with a cloth and took the water bottle and spit out what was left. "Let's continue." She got back on the horse.

oOo

Knight Urahara was making his way to Renji's cell when he heard talking. He stopped hid himself and listened carefully.

"He said, 'Renji was the last one to see him alive' he could have said it differently. Like, 'He was the last one to be with him' but he mentioned see." Rukia talked to him inside his cell.

"So you think Aizen killed the King and stole my sword to do it. Now he's blaming me? Why would he want me out of the picture?" Renji.

"I don't know but maybe he's trying to get to me. He took away my father to get the throne and then he'll try to get me. He has something planned out and it's not good."

"Let's hope someone stops him in time, we're already in war."

Urahara was intrigued by the conversation. The Princess was right Aizen had something up his sleeve. He's had it play in his head since day one. He needed to contact the Leader, before making any rash decisions let alone accusations.

oOo

Orihime set her eyes once again in the place she called home. She opened the door and the room was nice and neat. She saw the coffin that lay in the area where her brother's bed use to be. Grimmjow, Yurichi, and some others sat down. They all seemed down unable to put on a straight face.

She walked up to the coffin and opened it enough to take a peek. It was her brother. He was finally resting with out pain. She closed it and fell to her feet. She didn't say goodbye, she wasn't even there to help him in his last minutes. She started to weep. Ichigo wanted to extend his hand to console her but Ishida stopped him.

"Let's leave her alone." Ishida looked around the room and they all got up and went in the other room. They left alone.

In other room

"We were discussing about who was going take the clan now that our leader is gone." Yurichi said, you could tell she had been crying.

"There's always Aizen." Grimmjow suggested.

"No he's a shady character, something's off with him." one man said.

"I agree, someone else Grimmjow." Yurichi.

oOo

Urahara saw the small cabin. It had been years since he last saw it, it seemed depressing though.

"Maybe it's because cute Orihime isn't outside and fixing the place up like she usually does. How old she now? The last time I saw her she was twelve! Wow time flies. She should be 19 now, a little over legal. And I'm 25, still young and kicking!" He chuckled and took a few steps towards the door. "Wait I should enter the other way." He walked to the other side and opened the door.

Everyone turned around to the intruder.

"What everyone not happy to see me?" Urahara closed the door behind him. "Tell me what has happened lately?"

oOo

Orihime got to her feet and looked inside the drawer her brother had besides him. When she opened it there was a letter addressed to her. When she unfolded the paper something fell to the floor. She bent down and picked up the item.

"Snowflakes?" She looked at the hairpins and back to the letter.

oOo

Rukia was going to enter the room but a noise stopped her from entering. She took a peek inside and saw two guards looking through her things.

"Where do you think it is?" One guard asked the other.

"What did it look like again?" The other asked.

"Simple a small round jewel, kind of black."

"This is going to be hard, this room is huge."

"Then hurry up."

Rukia was going to escape! She turned to run away but Aizen was there.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 8

Orihime started to read:

"Dear Beloved sister,

I'm sorry that I couldn't say this to you sooner.

I have I a feeling that death is approaching me soon,

and I don't want to upset you.

These hairpins I'm giving you were mothers.

I'm trying to make up for the birthday

I'm soon going to miss.

You've worked too hard for me you should

think of yourself and if you don't hurry

life will be too short.

I want you take care of a few things

I'll appreciate your effort.

Please hand over the rebellion to someone

trusted don't be too hasty.

Don't give it to Aizen.

He's got something hidden

and might've been involved with my death.

I want you to help restore this country

and bring peace to all our people.

And most of all find someone to spend the rest of your

life with, you might think that there isn't

someone out there for you, but there is.

I love you so much. Please take care and I hope

your life becomes a happy one.

Your Brother

"Stupid brother, you're the only man in my life." Orihime put back the letter to wipe her tears. She was going to be strong for her brother and all the others and mostly for herself. She took long and fast strides to the door that lead to the back. She wrenched open and saw everyone sitting down.

"Something important did happen while my absence. My sweet Orihime is shedding tears, such a strong woman." Urahara saw her determination.

"The boss is gone Urahara." Yurichi wiped a small tear. "We need someone to lead us."

"Aizen is second in command it should go directly to him." Urahara stated.

"No my brother left me a letter saying otherwise, he didn't trust Aizen and believed that he was involved with his murder." Orihime.

"I happened to see him here when Urahara sent me to do an errand. He was in a rush and closed the door behind him; I thought it was my imagination.' Yurichi.

"He also killed the King, he's must definitely up to something." Urahara.

"Full authority, many other people who are in his way may be targeted as well," Ishida, "the princess because if she marries he'll have to hand over the throne. Next Orihime because he knows she'll try to stop him."

"My brother told me not to be hasty, but I've always thought of only one person I could relay on in a situation like this. Urahara I trust you are the best person." Orihime.

"I don't know if I'll do such a great job." Urahara.

"You've been here since the rebellion formed my brother felt like you were more then family. We grew up together and you must understand the most why we formed." Orihime.

"I agree." Yurichi. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then I shall do my best but I must ask a favor from you sweet Orihime." Urahara.

"Yes, what is it?" Orihime.

"Go on a date with me later when everything is resolved." Urahara.

"What?" Orihime was shocked, she's never been asked out. "Well, it's alright. We can have a stroll on the country side." It wasn't like he was someone she didn't know, it would be easy.

oOo

Rukia was tied up in the back of a carriage. She didn't know where she was going, or who was taking her. It's been hours since they stopped moving. Suddenly when a scene came into view she saw a huge castle. She recognized it, the Kento Kingdom.

Someone picked her out of the carriage and carried her inside.

"Is it her?" A deep monotone voice asked. "Good, send her to my room."

Rukia's mind went in circles. The Kento Kingdom was famous for their brutality and cruel tortures. What were they planning to do to her?

When she dropped the bag was took off of her. A tall man with half of his bangs pulled back with the rest of his hair. He didn't seem like he was going to do anything. He wasn't paying an attention to her at all, but his eyes were on something behind her. She looked and fell to her knees.

"No way." Rukia managed to say.

oOo

"We need to stop this war." Ishida added to the conference. Finally someone changed the subject.

"How?" Yurichi, "These Kingdoms are huge."

"Be helping the princess get her rightful place in the Kingdom. Aizen is just disaster waiting to happen. Plus I have something he wants and he'll try to kill us all for it." Urahara touched his pocket.

"What is?" Orihime. He pulled out a black ball.

"It looks like nothing but it's like a golden pear. It promises ultimate power and destruction at least for the yielder. Don't worry you have to want to use it for it to work."

Everyone relaxed. "But we have to haste a little."

"We get on the road tomorrow then." Yurichi. Everyone agreed. "But we'll have to split up soon."

"I'll have to go in advance; I can also assign the groups." Urahara, "Yurichi I need you with Grimmy to accompany me. Orihime continue out with the Prince and Ishida I need you to find the princess. The rest have to monitor the town and make sure nothing happens in the shadows. We depart now." He takes a last glance at Orihime and leaves with the rest.

"Where do we start?" Ichigo felt left out in the conversation. "We have to find her right? Doesn't that mean she's been forced out?"

oOo

"You look just like me." Rukia, continued to draw closer to the smiling girl on the bed. "How can this be."

"I'll explain very soon, sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 9

"Sister?" Rukia, "Does that mean…we're related?"

"I still have to start from the beginning; you're so impatient, like father." She sat up and the man complained. "It's ok Byakuya honey. It might take me time to say it because it was so long ago."

"No take your time." Rukia.

"Well, my mother, or should I say our mother was very beautiful. Our father fell in love with her. They were like Romeo and Juliet, from opposing families. But someone found out about their love and they tried to kill her. He thought she left him and became very heart broken. Soon after she was recovered she married a young man who was a close friend of hers, mostly to cover the fact that she was pregnant. While the heart broken man went on to marry someone else. Our mother had twins but the young man didn't."

"Mom?" Rukia wondered about her. She wasn't the one she grew up with. "Then how did I end up with my new parents?"

"I was getting there." She chuckled, "Mother met up with him again one day. He saw that she had twins and she told him that they were his. In the end she gave his one of the twins for his to raise her."

"So my father is…the young man?" Rukia.

"Yes."

oOo

"He said this was the place." Orihime pointed to the nation on the map.

"Are you crazy that's the Kento Kingdom!" Ichigo.

"Coward." Orihime.

"What did you say? I'm not the one who got napped and beaten up." Ichigo. Orihime bent down and started to remember. She had tried to surpass that memory. "Oh, I'm sorry." It was too late, she was depressed.

"Could we just get on with the mission?" Ishida, "This war has got me worried and nervous."

"Let's get it done with! I'm tried of you guys, I can't wait to continue on with my life." Orihime, "Maybe even end up with Urahara."

Ichigo cringed; she wanted to be with that weirdo. For some reason everything that had to do with her made him upset. When she wasn't with him he felt abandoned, when she was with another guy it angered him, and when she thought of someone else he…felt hurt to the point of hate. Did he hate her, or was it something else? No need to rush thinking it, he had time.

oOo

Aizen knew that Rukia's face wouldn't be around in a long time. The Prince was somewhere and Renji was going to be disposed of. He looked outside where Renji was being sent to be hanged. Aizen smiled in joy everything was going as planned. He closed his curtains.

oOo

"What's going on?" Urahara looked at the crowd that surrounded the castle garden. He saw the nine foot pole and tapped Yurichi. He whispered in her ears and she nodded.

oOo

Rukia sat with her sister trying to catch up but they were complete opposites. Rukia enjoyed books and politics while her sister loved to paint and play her pianos.

"Are you in love?" she asked Rukia.

"What?" Rukia jumped and tried to hide her face. "No…"

"Don't lie I can see right through you."

"Well…"

"Tell me."

"He's my friend and advisor. His name is Renji and he's the man I want to be with." Rukia blushed.

"Does he feel the same?"

"Yes, we're a couple but we're not accepted. My Kingdom needs a King not a Prince." Rukia. "Now my father is dead because of that Aizen, and then he blamed Renji for it. For all I know he's probably been hanged."

"Aizen, did it."

"Yes I was with Renji when father was killed. All Aizen wanted was power."

"Uncle has deceived us all. We will make sure not to go to war with him I promise."

"Thank you."

"I need to stop preparations for aid in war." Byakuya went out the room.

Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad. Rukia had hope.

oOo

The guard pulled the plank and Renji fell to the floor. Something shiny from the distance cut the rope and he fell to the ground. A woman in a horse picked him up and took him away.

"Get him!" One of the guards called out.

"NO!" Urahara commanded them to stop. "I'll take care of this on my own." The crowd looked admirably at Knight Urahara as he rode off into the distance.

oOo

"King!" A servant opened his door. "Renji escaped with another person who helped him."

"And are my men chasing them?" Aizen asked.

"No sir, Knight Urahara took it on." He replied.

"Knight Urahara, eh?" Aizen, "Leave me be then." The servant bowed and left. "You sneak Urahara, you're next on my list. Then my Helen of Troy will be defenseless, she would look so beautiful in a white dress covered with blood."

He looked at the painting on the wall. Orihime sat in the middle of her brother and Urahara, Aizen was in the far left. He threw a dagger at her brother's face.

oOo

"Urahara what's the reason to this." Yurichi set Renji free.

"So that he can reunite with the princess and that they can get married. And then kick Aizen out." Urahara.

"But-" Renji and Yurichi.

"Believe it or not the people love the Princess as much as she love them. They will accept her decision in marriage." Urahara. "Now let's go get your girl so that I can meet up with mine."

"Where are we going?" Renji.

"The Kento Kingdom." smiled Urahara. Renji was kind of scared now and deeply hoped the rumors were false.


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 10

Orihime dressed up in a small dress and entered the room. She smiled widely to the men in the room. They all liked the young girl with such a pretty face.

"Good Morning my name is Orihime!" She almost fell getting to her seat, "Oh sorry!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Well what position are you applying for?" One of the men asked.

"As a maid sir." She dropped something and went to pick it up. They blushed when they saw a small glimpse of her panties. Old pervs.

oOo

Aizen saw the white room, where Helen will live. He touched the bed and under the pillow was the hand knife. He could imagine puncturing it all over her body. She would sleep to her death and he'll be the one to do the deed.

oOo

Urahara got off of his seat and the Army Captain eyed him. Renji walked right behind him along with Yurichi.

"Tell the King that someone important is here. He'll understand." Urahara knew he was hated by these people. He had killed hundreds of their comrade's years before. If he's lucky he would make it out alive without scratches.

Byakuya came down with Rukia. She darted towards Renji when she saw him. They embraced each other in each others arms.

"I thought they would've killed you by now." Rukia started to cry.

"Well, Urahara and his friend saved me and brought me here." Renji. "I thought about never seeing you again when I was in the cell. It made me think." Renji got to his knees. "Rukia will you marry me?"

"Renji why do you even ask me?" Rukia squeezed him with a huge hug.

"I shall plan it then." Rukias sister came out the door.

"What are you doing out?" Byakuya held her around her waist.

"I wanted to see my new brother in law."

"Oh! Renji this is my sister, sister this is Renji the love of my life." Rukia.

oOo

"One last thing we ask you to do Miss Orihime." One man said, "Would you please take off your shirt." They all smiled amongst themselves, and Orihime couldn't refuse she needed this job. She started to unbutton her shirt but the door flew open.

"Hi I'm Ichigo! Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Ichigo played his role and saved Orhime.

"No she was just leaving." One man said quickly. "Orihime you start tomorrow, meet up here at six."

oOo

Rukia and her sister stayed up all night planning her wedding. She looked at her sisters resting face, and knew something was wrong. Her skin was too pale and her breathing was too harsh. She saw Byakuya enter.

"Tell me what is wrong with my sister? She sick isn't she?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "and she doesn't have much to live anymore."

oOo

A small girl with glasses (made up) waited with Orihime. She twirled her short her with her index finger over and over again.

"So you're starting today too?" Orihime wanted to start a conversation. The girl responded accordingly.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous I hope I do my best!" She punched the air and giggled.

"I know I can't wait to start!" Orihime.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo waved and she ignored him. "That's so rude of you, especially after yesterday."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Wait, say that again."

"No way, I already said it once." She wasn't willing to repeat it to him. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Whoa!" Ichigo shouted.

"What? What?" Orihime looked around herself.

"That skirt is so small! If you bend down you won't have anything to cover your ass." Ichigo chuckled at the thought.

"It is small!" Orihime looked at her new partner, it was much longer then hers. "It was those old pervs…"

oOo

Orihime went into her new room and with her new friend Helen. She was so cute and polite!

"Orihime was that guy your boyfriend?" she asked with her sweet soft voice.

"No way!" Orihime blushed at the thought. No wait, shouldn't she feel disgust?

"That means he's not going out with you?" She rejoiced.

"Yeah he's all yours." Orihime barely said the last word. But they weren't alone; Ishida had over heard the conversation.

"So she not interested in him?" Ishida liked the idea that there was no competition with the Prince.

oOo

Urahara sat in his room bored yet again. Rukia was planning her wedding, Yurichi left to be his informant and Orihime was no where to be found. Soon he'll have to return to kill Aizen, and he might not even be able to, he might be killed before that. He came off his suit and took off his helmet letting his hair loose. He got in the warm bath.

oOo

"She's been sick since she was little. She was a fragile and weak child and instead of going out to have fun and play she spent most of her days cooped up in her bed. She started to paint different sceneries and imagine herself walking in the place. I met her when we were young teens and I fell in love with her smile. To tell you the truth she wasn't even suppose to live past her teens. She a miracle." Byakuya touched his wife's forehead and kissed it. "You were her last wish. Before she leaves this world she wants to see you in the white dress and happy."

"Sister, I was always so healthy and I spent my time in my room reading. I should spent it searching for you, if I only knew." Rukia.

oOo

Orihime got inside her last room. She was about half asleep when she opened the door and walked in.

"Any one here?" She opened one eye too look.

"Orihime?" Urahara was still in the tub.


	11. Chapter 11

Orihime in Boots

"Oh, I'm so sorry Urahara I'll come back when you are finished." Orihime was on her way back out the door when he told her to stay. "Are you sure?"

His face was beat red and he pointed to his robes that were across the room. He cocked his head and chuckled.

"As you see I didn't put near myself and I don't want to wet the floor." She nodded and picked the white feathery robe. She placed it on the chair next to the tub. "Now would you excuse me?" She bowed and he came out the water. She kept her eyes closed as he put on his robes and took long strides towards her. "Why be so formal my dear Orihime? Your brother told me to protect you so I will, even if it means from Aizen, threats and I."

"You?" Orihime bit her bottom lip and raised an eye brow. "It was nice to see you again Urahara but I must get back to my room. I need to wash up and sleep, tomorrow is a long day."

"Why not wash here?" Urahara touched her hair and twirled it around his finger. "I'll help you with your back."

"I'm sorry but…" She looked down; this was the scene she had always dreamed of when she was a kid. For some reason now she wasn't interested.

oOo

Aizen grew impatient, where was Orihime his future victim? Only one nation would get in his way, Kento Kingdom. He clenched his knuckles and ordered his troops to get ready. He got in a carriage and went ahead. The troops would follow after him after two days, when he gets what he wants they were allowed to attack. Though the King would be a problem for him.

"Simple I'll just slaughter him." Aizen smiled to himself, his brilliance was mad.

oOo

Ichigo let out air, today was totally exhausting. He took off the jacket and loosened his tie.

"Um, nice to meet you." A soft voice said and his eyes went to the girl with glasses. He didn't react so she continued talking, "My name is Helena, but everyone calls me Helen for short."

"Mines Ichigo, tough day, eh?"

"Yeah, um…" she was shy, "I like you."

"Huh?" he jumped at her bluntness.

"I think you're cute. I wanted to know would mind getting to know me?"

"As friends." He walked away down the hall with lots of doors. One was half way open and he took a peek in.

oOo

Orihime was stunned when he touched her lips with his. She didn't move and took a few steps away when he let her go. She touched her lips lightly and tried to hide her blushing face. She heard someone run in the hall and turned but the door was moving. Did someone see?

"I'm sorry." Urahara said sadly, "I said I would protect you from myself but I attacked you right away. Against your will I gave you a kiss."

"No it's alright I just didn't expect it from you." She bowed gain, "I'm sorry for the intrusion." She closed the door behind herself and ran to her room. When she got to her bad she jumped and hugged the pillow.

"Oh, Orihime I've got good news." Helen touched her shoulders lightly.

"I need some good news now." Orihime sat up and slipped off the maids outfit.

"Well, I asked Ichigo to practically date me but he refused at first but then he came running to our room and told me yes!" She clapped her hands and giggled. Orihime touched her chest and looked down. "What happened you are just friends right?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you!" Orihime smiled was weak and she put her robe on. "Do you know where the bath is at?"

"All the servants go down the hall into the large room, one warning there's no separation. Which means man or woman that's where you need to take a bath."

"Great I should've gone in Urahara's room." She quickly went down the hall and into the bath house. "You've got to be kidding me." She looked at the large bath house but there were no extra walls or small rooms. She picked a corner and sat down in the water and put he towel towards the side. She wrapped her legs with her arms and relaxed.

"Strange to see you here." Uloqurria entered naked.

"Yikes!" She closed her eyes.

"No need to worry, I don't care whether or not you see me." He fixed his glasses.

"You perv." Ichigo muttered and they got into the water.

"Hey is it true you and Helena are going out?" She broke the silence.

"What's it to you? You've got your own relationship don't butt into mine." He dove into the water and didn't speak to het again.

"Don't mid him he seems upset." Ishida smile and drew closer to her. "But I forgive you."

"What?" Did she hear that correctly?

"Never mind, so you are having a fling with Knight Urahara?"

"It was something that just happened. I use to like him when I was younger, but to tell you the truth I've liked him since recently. So it should've been a miracle so when he kissed me it would've been a dream."

"Would've?"

"For some reason I didn't enjoy it. Like my heart didn't jump or feel there was no magic."

"This is sad news."

"What do you mean?"

"You have fallen in love with someone." Her eyes opened wide he walked away. "I guess this is a finished war."

"What's up Ishida why are you leaving so soon?" Ichigo was at the other end near the entrance/exit.

"Don't be stupid Ichigo because if you fail to find out what you have then I'll steal her in an instant." Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "I can't believe you haven't noticed. Since you a close friend and my superior I'll tell you, you are in love with Orihime. That's why when you saw her with the knight you got jealous. That's why you were so worried when you disappeared, think it over." He exited leaving two stunned dense people.

oOo

Rukia tried on the dress her sister got married in a started to cry.

"What is it you don't like it? We could get someone to make you a prettier one." Rukia's sister looked at her sobbing sister.

"No I'm just so happy. It's like I'm getting married in a dress my mother gave to me, I'm just so honored."

"That's great sister." She started to cough and smiled to worry Rukia. "So have you decided when?"

"In two days."

"That soon?" They laughed. A servant came in whispered in the queen's ear. "Oh dear, thank you for notifying me."

"What's going on sister?"

"King Aizen is here."


	12. Chapter 12

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 12

"What are we going to do sister?" Rukia touched her sister's hands.

"I don't know, that's up to my husband."

"What if he tries to stop the wedding?"

"Then we'll have it sooner, when you get married he'll have to give you the throne!"

oOo

Orihime came back to the room and lay on her bed. She twisted and turned, thinking. She couldn't possibly love someone and even if she did who would it be? The next day she went on with her duties and came back to her room avoiding bathing. On the way she caught sight of Ichigo holding Helena in his arms. She went to kiss him and he went along with her.

Orihime turned her face and went into her room. Someone waited on her bed feeling the blanket. She barely recognized the face but old memories came back. He was the man who killed her beloved brother.

"What are you doing here Aizen?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you my dear Orihime."

oOo

"So are you going to bathe?" Helena asked Ichigo and he nodded, "Then could I join you?" she blushed and they walked down the hall together. "All for master Aizen." She thought.

"I turn when you undress."

"You're so sweet." There was a ruckus in the hall and Ichigo wanted to turn but Helena tugged him and he put his attention to her.

oOo

"It's tomorrow Renji." Rukia smiled and he hugged her.

"I can't wait." They noticed Byakuya's worried face and asked him what was wrong.

"I have a story to tell you, before anything becomes crazy," he made them follow him to his office and locked all the doors, "it's vital that no one knows and that when I finish telling you this you will find her."

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"The lost Princess." He began his story.

The Lost Princess

Once there lived twins who were very prosperous and loved. One was to inherit the Kingdom and the other was to serve his brother faithfully. When the brother married and inherited the Kingdom everything went well. Soon the younger brother got tired of being compared and looked down at.

Full of rage he started to conspire against his brother. Little by little he filled the people with lies and deception. Soon when his first child was born a son the country rejoiced. Meanwhile the other twin became more threatened and decided to act sooner. His wife became pregnant with his other child but at court one day he was attacked.

With out noticing they were completing a prophecy, when the twin realized that he became more outraged and went to kill the queen. The nation loved her so much that a poor couple with a little farm gave her a place of refuge. She gave birth to a daughter and died at labor. The older couple soon moved away and left the prince taking care of his sister.

He sent troops to find her and kill her but soon a sickness would befall him. His son took over and the search was ended.

"That man was my father." Byakuya revealed.

"What was he so afraid of?" Rukia asked.

"She was the 'Light and new Hope' of the new world. Eventually she will take over and bring nations together."

"But how can we find her?" Rukia.

"Only one person I know knows her current whereabouts, Urahara."

oOo

"My precious will be destroyed little by little." Aizen threw her to his bed.

"Aizen what are you doing? You want to kill me like you did to my brother?"

The vision of the helpless man came into his mind and he slapped her face. The force was so hard she fell off the bed and rolled to her side. He dragged her and threw her in his closet and locked it.

"I hope you don't starve my dear Helen of Troy, or should I say "Light and Hope' of the new world. That is until I kill you with my bare hands."

oOo

"Ichigo where were you?" Ishida saw him enter.

"What you miss me?"

"No don't you know what just happened?"

"Not really and I don't care, so good night."

"Ichigo Orihime has been token hostage by King Aizen, who knows what he's doing." Ishida looked out the window, "We can't do anything because it could cause a war, at least sooner."

"Why should I care it's not like I'm anything important to her. I am not in love with her." He put on his shirt and pants. "She always is getting into messes."

oOo

Rukia entered Knight Urahara room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she took his eyes off the book.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, her name is Orihime, if you want to know."

"What?"

"The Lost Princess, I had hoped that she could return my feelings. Unrequited love is harsh, to tell you the truth she looks exactly like her mother. Maybe that's why I fell for her, first the mom then her daughter."

"I just want to meet her, soon before they get her."

"Well, she's in this castle."

"Where?"

"I'll show you then," he got up, "Hope she's ok."

They walked down some halls and came to a small door. They opened it up and the small girl with glasses laughed.

"You just missed her, Lord Aizen has her." She dropped dead.

"What happened to her?" Rukia was freaking out.

"Simple they couldn't have her talk so they poisoned her. Too late Aizen has her now. I need to tell the others."

"The wedding is tomorrow." Rukia didn't have time to look around. Urahara looked out the window and got very serious.

"I might be too late." He watched the smoke from a distance. "You're wedding would be cut short my princess so don't make it last. Also tell Byakuya my old friend to prepare troops."


	13. Chapter 13

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 13

Urahara slammed Ichigo and Ishida room door wide open. They jumped and got to business when they saw who it was that entered.

"Bad news!"

"Orihime is kidnapped like always so what?" Ichigo rolled in his bed.

"That's not all; she will be dead by the end of this week if we don't save her. She's in grave danger my friends, and she's our only hope. Do you know they story of the Lost Princess?"

oOo

Rukia walked down the aisle in her long beautiful white dress with Renji in the other end. It was all a dream it was too bad she had to cut a lot of it down. When she finally was pronounced his wife they kissed and they rushed out. They couldn't allow Aizen to leave with the princess.

"Act naturally my dear," Aizen told Orihime who cringed at his touch. "You are going to be my wife and then…let's leave that to the moment." She hated wearing such fancy clothing and squirmed a lot. When they got up he pulled her towards the exit where Ishida and Ichigo stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ishida asked him. Byakuya came in front of the entrance.

"By law you are to hand over you're throne to Renji and Rukia, Aizen. So hand over my cousin."

"Cousin?" Orihime was confused.

"So you all know what going to happen now then?' Aizen chuckled, "This is war Byakuya don't expect mercy." Orihime struggle from his grip and Aizen yanked her to his carriage. Men with armors came from the darkness of the forest. They drove into the crowd.

"Why don't you let me go, you lost just hand it over."

"As long as I am alive I won't let go the throne and you shouldn't make me angry." He pinned to the wall face forward. "You might make me do more then I have planned Orihime." He pulled up her dress and he slid her panties off.

"No let me go!" The carriage started to shake and it tilted to the side and eventually fell. Orihime opened her eyes and Aizen was out cold. The door opened and Ichigo extended his arm.

"Grab my hand!" she did but something grabbed her leg. "Don't let go."

"She's not going anywhere!" Aizen had a dagger on the other hand, "I had this one especially made for you my dear to bad I won't be there." He stabbed her leg but his grip loosened and Ichigo was able to take her out. He pulled her up onto a horse and rode away, miles away.

"You okay?" he asked when they were finally stopped. "We can camp here for now." He jumped off and helped her down. "Did he hurt you?" She was seeing doubles and couldn't' think coherently.

"I feel bad." She managed to say. She fell but he was able to catch her in time.

"What did he do to you?" He laid her down slowly and put a blanket over her. Ishida arrived on his horse. "Ishida I need your help, she's sick."

After he examines her he was able to come to a conclusion. She was poisoned with something that didn't exist anymore. It was an older poisoning that didn't require an antidote but a specific person. It was almost like a cruse in a way but it was always difficult to cure and many died.

"So we can't save her?" Ichigo asked Ishida.

"No simply we can't find out what's the cure. Look I need to get some firewood it's getting dark and cold watch her." Ishida got back on his horse and rode away. Orihime complained.

"What is it?" Ichigo picked her up so that she was sitting up.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer so much."

"You're the one suffering. I even dated that girl to get to you."

"Why would you do that I thought you liked her."

"It was something stupid, but you're the one who has a person in their life."

"You mean Urahara? He's a friend nothing more, even though he might've wanted it otherwise."

"So you're not in love with him?"

"No, I just let my heart confuse itself with brotherly love and now I know that. I was so blind." She smiled and she felt like she was slipping away and started to cry. "I don't have much time, do I?" she couldn't move her arms anymore. Ichigo heart broke and he began to tear.

"Don't say that. You're going to grow old, and have a fulfilling life." He began to sob.

"Don't cry for me please."

"I can't help it because…I…I've always…loved you. I've been so blind but I couldn't realize it in time. I'm sorry that I have to be the last thing you see in this world."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't lie."

"Ichigo I want to say this before I die, that there has never been a man before or after you. You might have been a pain in the ass, but I fell for you. I love everything about you, even though it sometimes gets on my nerves." She could barely laugh and her breathing became deep. "I don't think I can go any longer."

With his available hand he touched her face and he kissed her lips lightly. He laid her body on the floor again and began to weep. He closed her eyes and looked at her unrest face. Why couldn't he save her? He couldn't stop his tears from flowing.

"Ichigo," she sat up and touched his head lightly, "why are you crying?"

"Orihime you're alive?" Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"Well I wondered how long it would take you guys to kiss." Ishida came from behind a tree.

"Ishida you were here this whole time?" Ichigo.

"Yeah, I knew that she needed to be kissed by her love to revive again. But I felt like with the raging hormones teenagers have today you guys would've been doing 'it' but now."

"You pervert," Ichigo blushed at the thought, "we're not going to do that, at least not yet."

"We have to stay put for now, when the fighting gets resolved we'll go back. This time I'm really going to get firewood."

oOo

Rukia saw the crowd fighting and killing others. She got angry and got stage and started a speech.

"My people! My name is Queen Rukia!" The crowd looked at the newly wedded wife as she started again. "We've been fighting for generations after generations. Man have fallen by our hands and many more will come if we contine to fight. Today we must change for the better so that children after us won't fight for the mess we made. King Aizen has ordered this attack on Kento for greed and greed only. He wants land and more power let us not give him that. He is cruel and will be the end of all of us. Before you today I will announce the real murder of my father the King, Aizen himself. He killed his own brother for the crown and tried to destroy me too. We're all tools to his horrible plan, but I have something he doesn't, The Lost Princess. She has been found and is someone I will ally with along with Prince Ichigo. If this is to happen the greatest nations of this world will be united and it would be a Golden Age full of peace and prosperity." Rukia waited for the reaction of the crowd and they all let their weapons drop to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aizen became angry. "FIGHT!" he commanded.

"We follow only Queen Rukia!" One man answered to his comment.

"Someone get him!" Rukia ordered and soldiers grabbed him. "He will be executed."


	14. Chapter 14

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 14

Orihime sat next to the fire, a little embarrassed. A few hours ago she was dying in Ichigos arms and now she felt his eyes on her.

He couldn't stop looking at her, wondering what was on her mind. All he wanted to do was to kiss her again but for real this time. Ishida had recently left to give them space which gave him the upper hand.

"Orihime?" he called out for her.

"Yeah Ichigo?" she shake when a cool breeze hit her skin. Ichigo scooted forward and wrapped his arms around her. Orihime went red and she touched his arms with her hands. His lips lightly touched her ear and he whispered in her ears.

"You know I can't stand being with you and not really touching you." Orihime lost her breath and chuckled.

"No way, you can manage."

"No I can't Orihime," he twirled her and she faced him eye to eye. He laid her on her back and got on top of her.

"Ichigo?" he never even smiled to her before this day and now he was making moves on her? "Wha-" she was interrupted her with his lips, but since her mouth was open he put his tongue in.

She couldn't control herself from then on, her fingers tangled in his hair. She tried pulling him closer and closer feeling his whole body on her. Her leg rubbed onto his and she began to unbutton her shirt. He grabbed hold of her breast with one of his hands and started to play with it getting her more excited. But when she was getting undress she started to freak.

"I'm not ready Ichigo." Orihime straightened up and hid her face in her hair.

oOo

Rukia was astonished when she got the news. She looked at the dead guards and relaxed herself.

"I want you to send a search party to find Aizen. In the meantime I want to bury these poor men." Rukia caught glimpse of Urahara. "Do you then want to follow his trail Knight?"

"It would be my honor; I still have some loose ends to fix." Urahara answered. "Renji do you wish to join as well?"

"Yes sir!" Renji shouted.

"No need to respond that way, you are my superior Prince." Urahara chuckled and took men with him outside. "We will go in two's searching different areas. If you are to find Prince Ichigo and Princess Orihime make sure to protect them with your life." They went on their ways.

oOo

"My dear our time is expiring isn't it?" Byakuya looked at his pale wife who was bedridden. "When the Lost Princess comes we will disappear together."

"Let's go somewhere in the country side my dear, so that we can fade with the sunset." He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Forever."

oOo

Aizen dragged his broken leg through the forest. There was a clear scent of fire near by. He clearly understood that Orihime was hiding in the wilderness to hide from him and the war. He could see the fire shining between the trees. He smirked and quietly drew closer. Orihime was looking into the vast night sky and numerous stars. Aizen slowly took out his sword making sure nothing would disrupt her intent eyes.

"This is for you." he raised his sword and launched himself forward. She heard horses and someone call out her name. When she did turn around her eyes were intent on a Knight with a sword through his chest. Ichigo woke up from the ruckus and went to Orihime. "This can't be…"

"Are you okay Orihime?" Urahara pulled out the sword and used it to stab Aizen and pin him to a tree.

"Urahara!" Orihime ran to him before he fell to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Remember, I promised your brother to protect you. Thank god you're not hurt. I'm going to meet up with your brother very soon."

"Don't say that, you don't know. We could still save you." Orihime felt her eyes fill with tears. "You're like a brother to me, if you die what will happen to me?"

"Simple," he smiled cockily, "you'll take over the Kento kingdom and became the greatest queen in history. Your brother and I will guide you along the way. So don't cry for me." His eyes closed slowly and he was gone.

oOo

Orihime came back with Ichigo and Ishida. Knight Urahara was given the proper funeral and Aizen was executed firmly. Rukia went back to her Kingdom with her husband Renji. Orihime was put under investigation by the higher ups to figure out whether or not she was the heir. When they saw the pins on her hair they confirmed that she was indeed the Lost Princess. Byukuya left with his dying wife and lived together to the end of their lives. Orihime was able to establish a treaty with the kingdoms and the Golden Age began.

Orihime changed lots of things in Kento. She started with the harsh punishment of the law and ended to the unjust taxes. Soon the Kento Kingdom was not known of their harsh ways but for their glorious prosperity. Everything was what the prophecy had said it would be.

When Ishida returned with Prince Ichigo he told him the truth about himself. Ishida apparently was here to destroy our treaty if it were to be created. He himself was royalty in a foreign country but he became fond of Ichigo and decided to leave the crown. He told him to be alert of outside countries for they would target us in the time of peace. For the past year Ichigo had been traveling trying to make deal with different Kingdoms and bring this hostility to an end.

Orihime was by herself most of the time. She didn't bother visiting Rukia because she was always worried about intruding in her alone time with Renji.

oOo

"Queen you had done some tremendous changes and it has all benefitted our well being." Orihimes new counselor was kissing up again.

"Thank you very much Mitchells, I would love to have some alone time if you mind?" The lady gave her farewells and left her alone in her room. There was absolutely nothing to do now, and it was driving her mad.

"When I left I didn't warn you so I expect that you'd be very angry with me." Ichigo was at the end of the room reading a small book in his hands. "Romeo and Juliet? I read a few times and I still don't understand how death was Juliet's resolution. She could've found someone else and got married."

"It's because there was no one else to love as she did to her Romeo. Romeo was her only reason to love and live but when he was gone the reason was too. Are you telling me that you wouldn't die for love?"

"I can't die for a love I can't have for myself?" Orihime twirled to face him. He was different, silent and depressive. "I came because I finished my mission and they gave me a deal. They all liked the idea of peace except one; he was a hard headed man. He wanted the best for his son. In the end he wanted to make a deal, he'll accept peace as long as his son marries you."

"Huh? Marry me?" Orihime fixed her hair by pushing it away from her face. "Why would he want to? You told them about us, right?" Ichigo looked away with a serious face. "You didn't, does that mean he's near?"

"He is in the library and his name is Prince Shinji. You should meet up with him."

"I guess so…" Orihime left Ichigo alone.

"I don't want to let you go." Ichigo bent down and wipe the few tears that manage to slip.

oOo

Prince Shinji looked at the huge library with many books everywhere. He picked out the one that was small and fragile.

"Shakespeare is so soft," he threw it to the side and picked up another, "is there nothing interesting here?"

"If you want we can get my Lady Mitchells to order some new books. Prince Shinji nice to meet you my name is Orihime." She closed the large door.

"My you're more beautiful then in stories! I will rejoice having such a wonderful woman in my life as my wife." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Ichigo who stepped in at the last moment snatched her hand away. Both eyes watched as he composed himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" his face was red when he began to stutter. "My apologies to the new couple."

"Ichigo," Orihime tried to get closer to him but he avoided her, "Why can't we just tell him the truth?"

"This is for our future Orihime anything that happened in the past most be erased. I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise to be with you forever."

"Oh are you guy's lovers?" Shinji asked calmly.

"No we are just friends." Ichigo said before leaving the room.

"If you won't say the truth then I will."


	15. Chapter 15

Orihime in Boots

Chapter 15

Months passed by as Orihime went along with Shinjis plan to deceive the old King. Ichigo distracted his mind on physical activities. He had traveled almost all around the world and meet Tatsuki. She was able to save his life when he was in the mountain with out food. He found out that she was a princess of a small country across the seas and proposes to her. It went like this:

"Hell no." She slapped the back of his head. "There is no romance behind that!" She was a woman under that tough act she had. She understood he loved someone else.

"I don't love you but I need someone like you in my life." Ichigo looked to the distance. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Listen I'll marry you when you stop loving the girl who stole your heart." She crossed her arms. "You and I are going to see her and tell her off!"

"No don't."

"Why not? She's the one who broke you're heart right?" She asked.

"No she's engaged."

"So she was cheating on both of you?" She was getting confused.

"No, I'm the one that got her engaged with someone else." He started to explain the situation with Shinji.

"You're a bigger idiot then I thought. If I were you I would've told the old King, 'I'm in love with that girl she's all mine!'" Ichigo chuckled.

"I wish it were that easy."

They got their ships ready and sailed to the kingdom Orihime stayed. Her eyes light up when she saw Ichigo. Shinji pointed to Tatsuki and yelled.

"YOU!" Shinji and Tatsuki cried at the same time.

"You know him Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah he's my lover." Tatsuki punched Shinji on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed, Tatsuki." Shinji rubbed his shoulder and gave her a hug.

After an awkward reunion the group talked in Orihime's room. She fixed some tea and served it to everyone. They all plotted a double wedding in the summer and riding to the beach. They spoke of the warm sun and soft sand. But was all this just a fantasy?

To make the story short on the day the plan was to take action another war erupted. The day was cut short and many people died. There were few survivors and was left was guided by Orihime to move to Tatsuki country.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Orihime asked Tatsuki who was saddened.

"No, I haven't seen Shinji either." She almost burst into tears. "What if they're gone?"

"We have to think positive until we get everything resolved. Our main concern is our people." Orihime waved to Rukia and Renji.

"It was a horrible event." Rukia whispered.

"I hope everything goes well." Renji.

They all took the very little people that were left and sailed across the sea to a beautiful island. Tatsuki noticed that neither Ichigo nor Shinji ever made it. They continued and gave all power to Orihime who seemed to have the favor of the people. Rukia had a son and lives near the shore with the family. Tatsuki is currently learning medicine and hopes to save many lives in the future.

"Have I been left behind?" Orihime looked at the small home she was provided. Her mind went to the man she loved years ago. "I'm 25 already?" It was her birthday. The villagers were having a festival for it has been five years since the came here. They dance around the fire and sang songs. She avoided the crowd and went to the open ocean. She let the wind hit her face.

Nothing but the waves crashing until she heard light foot steps. She thought maybe it was one of the kids coming to play with her. When she turned around it was something else. It was a person she hasn't seen in years.

"Ichigo?" Maybe this was all a dream.

"Do you have any idea what happens when you take a wrong turn to get here?" Ichigo asked.

"No what happens?"

"Five years pass." Ichigo chuckled. He sat next to her and touched her hand. "I've been thinking of doing this for a long time but…it was easier in my head." He took her hand and kissed it. "Will you Orihime, marry me?"

A moment passed before she could get herself together. This had to be the best dream she's had in a while.

"I love you Ichigo I want to be with you forever. So yes I would love to marry you." Orihime pinched her leg. She gasped.

"What happened you don't like the ring?" Ichigo had just taken out the silver ring.

"No it's beautiful but I thought it was a dream. This isn't a dream is it?" Ichigo began to laugh and put the ring on her finger.

"Why would it be?" He kissed her lips and she blushed.

"It's most definitely not a dream." She kissed him back.

Orihime got married and Tatsuki beat Shinji to the pulp. Later on they got married. Orihime had a daughter with her mothers' looks. They were very happy.

"Mom, why don't we go to the beach?" The little girl twirled her hair around her finger. She had changed to go out and everything.

"Haruna I don't think your dad wants to." Orihime begged with her eyes. Ichigo breathed in and agreed.

"Let's go visit Auntie Rukia and Uncle Renji." Ichigo said.

"Who are they?" Haruna asked.

"They're very good friends. You probably don't remember Sasuki he was your playmate when you were three." Orihime picked her ten year old daughter. "You've gotten much bigger."

"How old is he now?" She cocked her head.

They started their way to the other side of the island. Ishida lend his carriage and they were able to get there faster. Orihime knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Rujia answered. "Oh I haven't seen you in such a long time!" They hugged. Sasuki came out and saw Haruna. Sasuki grabbed her hand and took her to the shore.

"Let me show you my favorite hiding spot!" Sasuki yelled.

"Aww, seems like we're in-laws." Rukia.

They were able to live a long and full filling life. Orihime found love while Rukia was able to express love. Boundaries were broken and in the end they got to stay with who they wanted. War killed lots of friends but they were able to lead the nation to safety. Soon their children would travel the world and regain their land. Sasuki and Haruna will lead their people to their true homes. The only that remained in the small village were their parents and a few people who loved the island too much.

_The ending is rushed because at this point I wanted to get over with it. I know it's cheesy, and I just was running out of ideas for this story. To tell you the truth I work much better with my Naruto fanfic, this is my first Bleach fanfic and might be my last. Thanks, if you enjoyed it good if you didn't you shouldn't have bothered reading it. If I don't like something I just move along you should do the same. Don't comment you negative people, grammar is annoying at 1 in the morning. (Only time I have.) Some people have busy lives and can't comply with your every need. Sorry I'm only human._

_Anyway bare with me I was about to discontinue it, the story was losing its flavor. I'm happy its over with and I'll continue writing about something else. SEE YA!_


End file.
